<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A visit to the court by Queen_of_Thorns88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625201">A visit to the court</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Thorns88/pseuds/Queen_of_Thorns88'>Queen_of_Thorns88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Elia doesn't blame innocent children, Elia is boss, F/M, Functional Family, Jonrya Week 2020, Lyanna still died, What Have I Done, alternative universe, the women are always awesome, we stan Elia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Thorns88/pseuds/Queen_of_Thorns88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhaegar won and Jon was raised as a Targaryen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Arya Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jonrya Week: A Dream of Spring</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A visit to the court</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robert lifted his warhammer but the Prince of Dragonstone was quicker and drove his sword through his opponent’s eye. Thus the Dragon defeated the Storm Lord and the rebels surrendered to their rightful ruler.</p>
<p>   Princess Elia had taken command of the Red Keep after Aerys was found impaled on the Iron Throne and kept the city gates closed until her husband returned. The Great Lords were gathered in the Throne Room for their judgment. Jon Arryn was pardoned but his marriage to Lady Lysa was annulled and was given an Yronwood as a bride. Lost Hoster Tully had to surrender his only son as a hostage to be raised by the crown and Stannis Baratheon was pardoned with a firm reminder that his first duty is to his oath of fealty to the crown. Tywin Lannister was sent to the Wall after his plans for sacking the city became public knowledge thanks to his son Jamie. His youngest son Tyrion was appointed heir with his uncle Kevan acting as Lord until he came off age. House Tyrell was promised Princess Rhaenys. She would thrive and be closer to her beloved Dorne. Visery, in turn, was promised as Princess Arianne’s consort, both as a reward and to ease tensions with the Dornish. House Stark was given a firm reassurance that Lyanna’s son would be raised loved and protected. They had suffered enough losses, most of which were Rhaegar’s folly. </p>
<p>   If anyone had thought that Rhaegar would change after the war, they would be disappointed. He became more melancholic, if possible. Some attributed it to Lady Lyanna’s death and his first family’s refusal to forgive him for all the death he caused. If they looked closer they would see that it was Queen Elia who cared for Prince Jon and that her children did not treat him differently. No. His life had no meaning after the prophecy was not fulfilled. And so Elia ruled in his place.</p>
<p>……………….</p>
<p>“I have invited the Starks to court” Elia informed her husband. “They will arrive in a moon’s turn”</p>
<p>“Why would you do that?”</p>
<p>“Because Jon deserves to meet his mother’s family”</p>
<p>“You are his mother”</p>
<p>“And I love him as one but Lyanna birthed him”</p>
<p>“How could I ever forget? He looks like her”</p>
<p>“Is that why you avoid looking at him?”</p>
<p>“He was supposed to be Visenya”</p>
<p>“He is a good boy. He was always supposed to be him”</p>
<p>He never had a chance to reply before she left</p>
<p>………………..</p>
<p>They were not what he expected. Rhaenys took after mother, Aegon favored father and he was told he was a mirror of his birth mother. He assumed all Starks looked like him but it seemed that Lord Eddard and his youngest daughter were drowning in a sea of red. He immediately felt a kinship with his uncle and cousin.</p>
<p>Upon introductions, Lord Stark looked at him with such longing and grief that Jon felt his heart clench. He knew why. Robb seemed easy to get along with, Sansa and her mother looked perfectly at home in the South, little Bran was preoccupied with gaping at the Kingsguard and Arya…he held off a chuckle. <i>Was she scowling at her dress?</i></p>
<p>……………….</p>
<p>“Uncle Oberyn is arriving tomorrow. He says he doesn’t want to miss more gossip than he has to. He’s bringing Tyene and Nym with him” Rhaenys informed her brothers.</p>
<p>“If uncle is coming, he is bound to create even more gossip” Aegon quipped</p>
<p>“Did you see the way father was looking at Arya today? Jon quietly asked</p>
<p>“It was the same way Lord Stark looks at you. You both have Lady Lyanna’s look” Aegon said gently</p>
<p>“I’m more interested in the way you look at her little brother. She’s been here for two weeks and I always catch you observing her” Rhaenys pried</p>
<p>“She’s…interesting. A contradiction. She’s the daughter of a Great Lord yet she talks to everyone. She has even learnt the servants’ names. She loves flowers and horses yet despises needlework. I heard her father brought a dancing master for her and he’s a Braavosi fencing master. She’s learning to sword fight yet she’s so gentle with all the children. I like her.”</p>
<p>“Oh I know you do” Rhaenys smiled</p>
<p>…………….</p>
<p>“My sister is so scandalized with me. I feel I’m lucky enough that she’ll stop talking to me” Arya said, sitting next to him</p>
<p>“What did you do now little wolf?” Jon asked smiling</p>
<p>“Nothing! I swear by the old gods, Jon. Nymeria was just showing me how to throw her daggers. Sansa saw us and said I was being unladylike so I told her that Oberyn doesn’t think so and that he promised to show me how to fight with a spear like your sister. She just huffed and stormed away and has been avoiding me ever since, except to tell me that I somehow ruin everything.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think you ruin anything”</p>
<p>“So you don’t mind that I want to learn how to properly fight?”</p>
<p>“Why would I? You’re good at it and it makes you happy. My sister and cousins know how to as well and they are better than many men I know.”</p>
<p>The way she looked at him made him think he had passed an unknown test. It felt good.</p>
<p>……………….</p>
<p>“Did you want to see me mother?” </p>
<p>“Yes sweetling, do sit down. You know the Starks are set to leave soon”</p>
<p>“Oh” was all Jon could mutter</p>
<p>“I have noticed you have grown quite close with Lady Arya. Am I wrong love?”</p>
<p>“No mother”</p>
<p>“So if you had a chance to keep her by your side, would you seize it?”</p>
<p>“Of course I would”</p>
<p>“Now, think carefully. Would you like her just as a companion or as something more?”</p>
<p>“I would like her to be my betrothed. If she and Lord Stark agree”</p>
<p>“Women usually don’t get to choose their husband”</p>
<p>“I want her to be happy mother”</p>
<p>Elia smiled “Alright it’s settled then”</p>
<p>“Will you talk to them?”</p>
<p>“I already have and she has already agreed. I’m your mother sweetling. I know your heart”</p>
<p>……………….</p>
<p>“When did you agree to be my wife?”</p>
<p>“When my father asked me if I wanted to. He says I have the wolf blood and wants to avoid any surprise elopements”</p>
<p>“Why did you agree?”</p>
<p>“Because you want me for who I am”</p>
<p>“I would have you no other way”</p>
<p>…………………..</p>
<p>“Now my sister plans to restore and give you Summerhall. That means you will be close to Sunspear and my daughters and I expect many visits from you and your wife, boy”</p>
<p>“The Reach is close as well. Do not forget your poor older sister” Rhaenys was quick to remind him</p>
<p>“You all act like you won’t see him for years, The wedding will be in half a year’s time” Aegon rolled his eyes</p>
<p>“Aeg is right. Besides after the wedding I’m taking Arya to see Essos. Once we are back I promise we will visit all of you”</p>
<p>“That’s a good boy. And after that I expect all of you to give me some grandchildren” Elia calmly commanded.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>